1. Field of the Invention
Improved Poster Supporting Device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past few years, the popularity of posters for wall decorations has increased. The supporting of posters in a flat configuration has in the past posed a problem, and this problem has normally been solved by using a heavy cumbersome frame, or taping the poster to a wall, neither of which is satisfactory. The problem of supporting a frame in a flat configuration has been partially solved by the poster supporting device disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,679,846 that issued Sept. 14, 1976 to Rosendo Euzarraga, one of the joint inventors in the present application.
The prior poster supporting device disclosed and claimed in the above-identified patent operates satisfactory and holds a poster in a flat configuration, but has the operational disadvantage that upper and lower horizontal edge portions of the poster, which edge portions are of substantial width are required to lock the poster within the confines of the supporting frame. In some posters the decorative insignia thereon extends to positions close to the end edge portions of the poster, and when a poster is mounted in the prior Euzarraga device, portions of the insignia may be concealed due to the sheet material on which they are defined being utilized in locking the poster to the supporting frame.
A major object of the present invention is to supply an improved poster supporting device that is capable of supporting a poster or other sheet material in a flat configuration, and the device only requiring a relatively narrow edge portion of the poster to be engaged by the device to be held in a supporting position. Thus, posters in which a decorative insignia extend to positions close to the edge of the poster, may be supported in a flat configuration without concealing a part of the above-mentioned insignia.